The Bruised Brothers
by Aleria14
Summary: What happens when St. Fang of Boredom and I are talking over skype and Fang and Iggy end up in a fight? They end up with a name like 'The Bruised Brothers' and amnesia. And what's this about another child? -gasps- Read to find out


**Me: Hey people!**

**Iggy: Yeah...hi...**

**Me: For those of you that have no idea who I am, I ish Bell!**

**Iggy: And no, 'ish,' unfortunately, wasn't a typo. It means 'is' and is part of the random words that the...uh...**

**Me: Skype crew?**

**Iggy: -nods- The _Skype Crew _came up with**

**Me: Don't ask. Anyway, posting this for that group and Saint said I should, so here I am.**

**Iggy: And there I go -tries to leave-**

**Me: -grabs arm- Oh no, you aren't going anywhere! STAY!**

**Iggy:-sighs-**

**Me: So, anyway, Saint was up late talking to me over skype, and then Fang and Iggy kept on arguing until it became too much and Ig got pissed. Read on :) Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint (because she's an actual person and I can't 'own' her), Raz (who is also a real person. She's just a friend) or Fang...yeah, that's it.**

**Iggy: Uh-**

**Me: -snickers- Okay, I don't own Iggy either...yet**

**+-+-+**

Raz: He's a sex bunny

Saint: Iggy the Sex Bunny. That's a good title...

Iggy: Not really....

Fang: Sex Bunny? More like 'Cheap Hare' if you get the pun...

Saint: :D

Me: -cracks up-

Iggy: -eyeroll- And you're _not_ Fang? When I was listening to the audiobook for FANG I had to keep skipping the 'Fax' scenes -gag- You and Max...BLEH!

Fang: Jealous? :D

Iggy: -narrows eyes- No...I still don't know what you see in Max, dude. I mean…eww…

Fang: Of course not. You don't know what I see in anything. :D

Saint: You walked into that, Ig. :D

Fang: As usual.

Iggy: -sighs- -gives up- -doesn't talk to Fang anymore-

Me: 0_o

Fang: :D Ah, silence...

Saint: Jerk. -kicks-

Fang: Ow!

Me: -glares at Fang- Some brother you are!

Fang: What? It's my job as a brother! I'm a hired pain-in-the-ass!

Saint: And he admits it...

Me: Still...I think you finally took it too far. Ig left and he looked really angry...

Fang: -sigh-

Me: -eyeroll-

Fang: Oh, bring him back, I'll freaking apologize...

Me: -sighs- Okay then, brb

Saint: And don't say, "I'm sorry you're an idiot!" Got it?!

Fang: Got it...

Saint: Or anything like that!

Fang: Yep...

Saint: What am I? Your captor, your wife, or your mother?!

Fang: Uhhh...Dual personality?

Me: -nods- Definitely all three. And I'm back…

Saint: Iggy there?

Iggy: Yes...

Saint: Fang has something to say.

Iggy: Well, I don't care!

Me: Iggy! -whacks-

Iggy: Ow...-shrugs-

Saint: Well, you gotta care, 'cause I won't be happy 'till everyone's happy! AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY IF IT WILL KILL YA!

Iggy: No I won't

Saint: You will! -mind controls-

Fang: ...Angel, the College Years?

Me: Please don't bring that up, Fang…

Iggy: -fights against Saint's mindcontrol- Won't!!

Saint: YOU WILL! AND YOU WILL WEAR PINK BUNNY BOXERS!! –mind controls more-

Iggy: -resists- -fails- -puts on pink bunny boxers- Will…WTF?? No I won't!!

Saint: -snaps pic- Moving on…

Iggy: Wait, wha?

Me: Blackmail?

Saint: -nods- Anyway, Ig...Fang has something to say.

Iggy: -headshake- Once again, I don't care. He can go die in a hole

Fang: Hey! I was gonna freaking apologize, but I guess I'll go dig a f&%#ing hole instead...

Saint: Fang!

Iggy: Fine, go dig a hole then! Have fun!

Me: Iggy!

Saint: STOP IT!!! DOOFUSES!!!

Iggy: -shrugs-

Me: Stupid boys...

Saint: -grabs Iggy and Fang by hair and whacks their heads together-

Iggy: OW! Great, now I need to go and decontaminate my head...

Fang: Ow! Damn it, Saint!

Saint: If I hit them together hard enough, will their two little brain cells spark intelligent life?

Me: Hopefully...or they might shrivel up and die…Whichever comes first

Saint: Worth the shot.-hits them again-

Iggy: OW! Saint!!! STOP IT!

Fang: JEEZ!!

Saint: THEN GET THE F$#% ALONG!!

Iggy: The f%$# along? Nice wording there, Saint

Saint: I try.

Me: Have you forgiven each other yet? Or does Saint need to hit your heads together again?

Iggy: -grumbles something-

Saint: -is ready to whack- What?

Iggy: Nothing.

Saint: -whacks again- Now you wanna try?

Iggy: Ow...grr...

Fang: I think I see stars...

Iggy: I wish I could see stars...

Fang: Nah, they're a bit too bright... And spinny...

Iggy: Spinny stars?

Fang: Yeah...

Iggy: How?

Fang: They're just...Spinning....Can I sit down?

Iggy: -sits down next to Fang- -pukes-

Me: -sighs-

Fang: Oh, thanks for the wake-up call...Ow... Head...

Me: -says to Saint- I think you whacked them a bit too hard...

Saint: Yeah…

Iggy: Okay, now my head hurts and I feel sick

Fang: Heh, been there...

Iggy: -nods- I think I remember that...

Fang: I don't. The amnesia set in...Joking…kinda…

Me: -whispers to Saint- Well, at least they aren't arguing...

Saint: -nods-

Iggy: Kinda? You better not forget everything...that would be weird

Fang: Yeah...Who are you again? :D

Iggy: -shrugs- I don't know... :D

Fang: Oh, well hi, 'I Don't Know.'

Iggy: Hi yourself

Me: -tries to contain laughter-

Fang: I'm 'Yourself?!'

Iggy: Yes you are.

Fang: Oh...

Saint: -lol-

Iggy: Try and wrap your mind around that one

Fang: I didn't know the mind was so flexible...

Me: -laughs with Saint- This is hilarious. -saves convo for later blackmail- **(AN: Exactly the reason why I'm posting this. It's too priceless to miss :D)**

Saint: -agrees-

Iggy: -shrugs- I don't know that it is...

Fang: You that it is? You're what?

Iggy: Huh? I thought that I was 'I don't know'

Fang: I did, too...

Iggy: Then who am I?

Fang: I Don't Know!

Raz: You are his father!

Iggy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Saint: THAT'D MEAN JUSTIN WAS A PRODUCT OF INCEST!!

Me: OMG!

Fang: ?

Raz: So true :D

Iggy: Who's Justin?

Me: ...

Saint: IGGY! YOU RAPED YOUR OWN SON! Or did Fang rape his father?

Fang: ...

Iggy: Wait, Justin's my son??? HUH???

Me: SAINT! YOU BROKE FANG AND IGGY!!

Saint: Justin is yours and...'Yourself's' son!

Iggy: Who?

Fang: I'm so confused...

Iggy: Me too…

Saint: I've gotta fix this...Someone videotaped this, right?

Me: -holds up camera- ;)

Saint: Ok, good. Now to fix this...

Me: Spell?

Saint: Nope, the old-fashioned way...-grabs Fang and Iggy by hair-

Fang: Hey!

Iggy: Ow...that hurts!

Me: -shrugs- Whichever works best

Saint: -whacks Iggy and Fang together again-

Iggy: OUCH!!

Fang: DAMN IT!!

Me: Haha

Saint: They're gonna have matching bruises! Right...Here. -pokes bruises-

Fang: OW!!

Iggy: Ow! Saint!

Saint: You know my name?

Iggy: Of course I f%$#ing do, now stop that!!

Me: YAY! -huggles Iggy-

Iggy: What the hell?

Saint: -huggles Iggy-

Iggy: Huh?

Saint: And...Fang?

Me: Fang???

Fang: What? Ow, my head...Damn it, Saint...

Saint: FANG!! -huggles-

Me: YAY! -huggles Fang-

Iggy: Okay...-rubs head- I have the worst headache

Fang: Ow....Ditto.

Me: -huggles Iggy and Fang- :D

Saint: -huggles the bruised brothers- :D That'd be a great band...

Raz: Oh! Story title!**(AN: -points to fic title-)**

Saint: :D

Fang: I wish I knew what was going on...

Iggy: Me too...I'm confused -rubs head-

-insert conversation about the book FANG here. Yeah, I didn't want to give out spoilers…;) Saint and I just rambled on about it for a while here... and then...-

Iggy: WHAT IS GOING ON!?!!?

Fang: If you find out, Ig, tell me...

Iggy: I will...maybe...wait…wasn't I angry at you for some reason? I think...

Saint: Oh, I'll tell them...-evil grin-

Me: Go ahead, Saint ;)

Saint: You guys both hit your heads, went crazy, hid in a closet, and now Iggy's pregnant again.

Iggy: 0_o

Fang: ...

Me: -cracks up-

Iggy: ...

Raz: I was a witness…at the wedding!

Saint: See? We have a witness!

Iggy: WEDDING?!?!?!?

Saint: -nods-

Me: Uh-huh, don't you remember?

Fang: ...

Iggy: Fang?????

Fang: -stares at ceiling- Nope...

Iggy: You're a great help

Fang: Sorry...

Iggy: -eyeroll-

Saint: It was beautiful...-sniffles-

Me: -nods- -huggles Iggy- Congratulations!

Iggy: Huh???

Saint: And Ig? I _must_ know where you got the dress!

Iggy: Dress? There was a d-dress!?!?!?

Fang: Ok, that's a funny mental picture...

Iggy: -whacks Fang- Not helping!

Saint: But Fang! You were so cute! Going after the garter like that...

Fang: o_0

Iggy: -cracks up-

Saint: And now we know why you're called 'Fang'...

Fang: Oh, look at this shiny spec on the ground...

Iggy: Shiny spec?

Fang: -nods-

Me: DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJEST!!

Saint: What Subjest? Never heard of one...

Me: -shrugs-

Saint: Bet it'd be funny...Jest... Subjest: The jest behind the main point.

Me: It actually works...

Raz: She's a genius

Me: :D

Saint: Example: The main point is that Fang and Iggy got married. The jest...Well, we know it.

Iggy: ...

Fang: The spec blew away... :(

Iggy: :( -mourns spec-

Saint: We are gathered here today to mourn Fang's Spec...It was a good spec...Shiny, always bringing joy...

Me: -sniffles-

Raz: Guys what's wrong with you?

Saint: -wipes tear-

Me: -shrugs- Nothing. What's wrong with you?

Raz: Plenty of things

Saint: -pukes-

Fang: That explained a lot.

Me: :( -huggles Saint-

Iggy: The sickies stick together

Me: WE HAVE A CLUB!

Saint: Do we have T-shirts?

Fang: More like bibs..

Me: -ignores Fang- Yes we do. -gives T-shirt-

Saint: :D –then pukes again-

Me: -huggles again- -coughs-

Fang: We're all so healthy... -cough-

Iggy: I'm still healthy...

Me: So far...

Raz: -coughs-

Fang: -coughs on Iggy-

Iggy: FANG! -shoves away-

Me: For better or worse, Ig

Iggy: ...

Fang: :D Had to...

Saint: I want to know when Ig's baby's due...

Iggy: ...

I'll see a doctor tomorrow

Saint: Good.

Raz: I'm a doctor!

**+-+-+**

**Me: And more stuff happened after that...Iggy was (somehow) pregnant and had a baby girl named Lilyanna who is now Justin's sister...**

**Iggy: And Fang still doesn't know about her...yet**

**Me: Saint and Fang haven't been online since this convo. I'll have to tell them later :D**

**Anyway, review? **

**Iggy: -sighs- This is just embarrassing.**

**Me: lol. -types so Iggy can't hear- And I know that some of you may be wondering how Iggy got pregnant even though there was technically no wedding. Well, I still don't know either, but it happened somehow. Fang and Iggy were obviously up to something that Saint and I had no clue about. ;)**

**Iggy: What did you just type!!?!!?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing...**

**R&R!?**

**-Bell and Ig**


End file.
